


Holy Forkin Shirtballs, Shut Up

by Agent3Novi



Series: The Misadentures of Kris and the Red SOUL [4]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: (but only VERY briefly) - Freeform, Gen, Not Beta Read, have fun, player tells off the narrator and flips off the disaster clown more at eleven, swears but they're sensored, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: Kris and their SOUL are gettingreal fed upwith Jevil and the narrator--(Or, Kris and the player yell at Gaster and Jevil for a while. You can't even imagine how satisfying this was to write.)(If you're wondering, the title has nothing to do with the story)(The first run)





	Holy Forkin Shirtballs, Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here take it

_ CHACK _ !

In a blink, the world went from whirling chaos to pure, soundless darkness.

They threw their head back, took in a long, frustrated breath…

“ _ FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- _ ”

An impatient cough cut them off, “*ahem*,   **Will you persist?** ”

They glared into the darkness and solidly pressed the  _ [NO] _ button.

The voice seemed mildly surprised, “...  **then the world** -”

“- _ the world was covered in darkness _ ” They interrupted angrily, “ _ shut your trap, G, I’m trying to take a  _ _ relaxing _ _ break and I don’t need your expositing bothering me. _ ”

“... alright, I will leave, then.”

And the voice went silent.

They reclined and let out a yawn, “ _ finally… I say we chill here awhile, then go back. _ ”

_ To go fight Jevil again? _ Kris asked, miffed.

They sighed, “ _ helllllll naw, he’s too hard, we should just move on. _ ”

_ Wow, that’s the most reasonable thing you’ve done since we started _ , they snarked.

“ _ No s*** _ ” they agreed, surprisingly.

~~~

A few hours of aimless floating in the void later…

~~~

*LOAD

They opened their eyes to the dungeon door looming above them. They twirled the key around in one hand as the silver light faded from the other.

“What’s the holdup Kris?” Susie asked, mildly impatient.

“Yes, yes! Aren’t you going to open the door?” Jevil called out from the other side.

Ralsei just looked at them, mildly worried.

They briefly contemplated just yeeting the key into the void, but then changed their mind and just turned around and stormed up the stairs.

“W-wait - Kris!” Ralsei turned and ran after them.

“Hey! What the heck?! We went to all that trouble and we aren’t even going to-”

“NO.” they paused and stared down at Susie, “ _ that door is staying shut. _ ”

She hesitated for a moment, glanced back, then started walking after them.

The imprisoned joker started laughing, “ _Ue he he~_ you do not wish to be fr-”

“S  _ H  _ U  _ T   _  I  _ T  _ !  _!  _ !” Kris and the SOUL shouted in unison, “ _ We are NOT coming in there! _ ‘Numbers game’ my ass, you hack! _ Send the Knight our regards _ \- Sayonara!  _ Adios!  _ See you never!”

They proceed to run up the stairs backwards while flipping the double bird.

Soon they were out of sight. Following that, there was the clang of the elevator doors shutting and a whirring as the human left for another floor.

The three left behind glanced at each other awkwardly.

“Tsk, tsk, how very, very very rude.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more one-shots drafted up, but damn do I hate typing for some reason.  
> If you want more Deltarune content from me, I have an ask blog over here at [Void-Born-Vessel](https://void-born-vessel.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and drop an ask in my inbox! :D
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and have a good day!


End file.
